


Orphan 34

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Gen, Military Backstory, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: The backstory of Sayo and how she became the Scarlet Knight protecting the Queen.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Orphan 34

Sayo never really knew how she ended up in the orphanage because her parents abandoned her when she was literally just born. All the stories she heard were from the mouth of her headmistress. Well, she is supposed to call her that anyway since that is what everybody calls her in the orphanage. The story goes that her parents came over to the orphanage on a stormy night, passed a baby girl to the headmistress, claiming that they cannot afford to provide for her since they never expected to have twins, and they want her name to be Sayo so that it matches with her twin sister. After that, it was speculated that the couple, together with the other twin, left Aglow for Asupar. That is all Sayo knows about her past, not that it really matters to her anyway since she was separated from her family at birth, there is really no point in thinking about them. So since then, she grew up quite comfortably in the orphanage, no one in the orphanage really gave her a tough time and life was going really well but also kinda boring. All she does every day is her daily exercise and take her lessons that are mandatory for all the kids. That is until The Crossover. 

The orphanage is actually funded and owned by the military of the Aglow Kingdom. When the Kingdom gives, they expect something in return. The initiative started after the war with Osel already lasted for quite some time. Resources, especially manpower, were scarce as people usually are not keen to join the military, because they pay is not that good and you sacrifice your freedom (and potentially your life) for the Kingdom. Thus, it is better to use these orphans that have no family or kins, rather than forcefully grab its citizens to join the military, losing the support of the citizens. It is a win-win for the Kingdom, and the kingdom does give a hefty sum to the parents if they do decide to send their child to the orphanage. The Crossover is an event that happens every year for all the orphans that reach the age of 14 in that year itself. Basically, they have to go through a full-body checkup, a series of physical capabilities test, and an IQ test. After all the tests are done, the orphans are assigned different roles in the military based on their results. The roles range from the most elite of the elites, which are the Scarlet Knights, to the most menial of tasks such as housekeeping.

Sayo heard about The Crossover way before she reached 14, it was a rather big commotion as your age gets nearer and nearer. Soon, without even really realizing, Sayo has reached 14 in a blink of an eye. The Crossover happens usually in the middle of the year and the results are announced at the end of the year. Then, as the next year starts, the orphans will then take on their various tasks or training to become what they are assigned to. Sayo did not really care for it, she just hoped she will be assigned some boring task so she would not have to work so hard. That's why she did not try hard for the physical test, nor for the IQ test. But when the time comes when she received her results and vocation, she was dumbfounded. 

> ORPHAN 34
> 
> NAME: SAYO HIKAWA
> 
> BODY CONDITION: S
> 
> PHYSICAL TESTS: B
> 
> IQ TEST: A
> 
> VOCATION: SCARLET KNIGHT

"How can this be? I didn't even put in any effort for the tests..." Sayo argued with the headmistress when she received her results.

"Actually, most of the time, they just look at your body condition only, that has the most weightage in deciding where you will go. Physical capabilities and IQ can be developed over time." The headmistress said coldly.

"But-"

"No more words from you, 34. Now go pack up your bags, you are leaving for the camp tomorrow." The headmistress cuts off Sayo and chased her out as she gestured for the next child to come in. 

Sayo sighs as she crushed the paper in her hands, throwing it into the bin on her way out. She was pissed. She did not sign up to be the elite squad of Scarlet Knight, she knows she will not be able to do it. She ran up to her room and buried her head in her pillow, trying to drown out her frustrations.

* * *

"16! 19! 34! Come to the front!" A short looking man in his mid-forties has a mustache and slanted eyes, a bald head, and a nasal voice shouted out to the crowd of children standing at attention. Sayo dragged her feet and her suitcase forward, along with two other children. The man pointed to another tall burly man, clad in full armour, standing far off at the side, with his arms crossed. The armour was entirely red, as it gleams under the sunlight, a lion was painted on the man's shoulder pad. He was glaring intensely as the three children, including Sayo, as they made their way towards him. There was no greeting, no smile as the children reached in front of the man, while he stares down at them. The man then turned his back and started walking away in silence. Sayo stared at the other two kids, who also stared back at her, their faces filled with confusion. 

"For every second you stand there, you need to run 1 more kilometer." The man's voice was deep and commanding, and it was filled with hostility. Sayo immediately scrambled to pull her suitcase and followed the red-armoured man. Soon, the voice of the nasal sounding man slowly disappears behind them. 

* * *

"From this point on, you all address me as Knight K. I will be the one to train the three of you for the next 5 years and don't expect the next 5 years to be a walk in the park because Scarlet Knights have to be the best among the best. Our job is to literally give our life for the Queen and do the most dangerous missions to ensure our country's survival. Okay, that is all the fucking pep talk, now I give you 5 minutes to wash up and get the hell out here in your armour." Knight K shouted at the three children trembling in front of him, yet there was not a hint of emotions in his eyes, as if they weren't children at all but grown-ass men. 

Sayo could not believe it. This is exactly what she wanted to escape from. Her life is already shitty enough, considering she got abandoned by her parents when she was born, got out picked by her twin sister, and now just because she has an extremely healthy body she needs to go through this shit. Five minutes went by fast as Sayo barely had time to properly wash up, she only manages to splash some water over her body before wearing the heavy armour. Soon, she was the first to stand by the field under the merciless sun rays. The other two boys took 10 minutes to do so. 

"What the fuck are you doing for 5 extra minutes, you degenerates? This fucking girl can take lesser time than you, now because of that, you both morons run 5 rounds around the compound. GO! NOW!" K shouted at the two boys who were trembling nonstop. Seems like they didn't want to be here either. Sayo avoided K's gaze, looking forward with a solemn face.

"What is your number?" K asked with a loud voice as he leaned in close. Sayo could feel his hot breath on her cheeks as he seems to be observing the pores on Sayo's face.

"T-T-Thirty-four..." Sayo stuttered.

"T-T-T" K mimic Sayo's words, "SPEAK UP!" 

"Thirty-four!" Sayo squeaked.

"Thirty-four, because you followed my instructions, I shall give you a reward. The reward is a piece of information."

Sayo's eyes lit up. Maybe she is getting in the good books of her trainer and maybe she can slack-

"2/3 of the kids who joined every year dies during training, guess who is surviving till the end?" K said in a serious voice, then he laughs maniacally. Sayo's smile disappeared. Her face was ashen as she bites her lips. K's laughter rang through her ears as if he was mocking her, laughing at the perilous state she is in. 

At that point in time, Sayo wished she has never been born.

* * *

Throughout the five years, the life of Sayo has been hell. They are forced to sleep at 10 pm sharp and wake up at 5 am every day, there is not a day of rest. Every single day is lined with training activities for her, whether is it to strengthen her mental capabilities or physical capabilities. Other than the usual pushups, sit-ups and runs (which they MUST do whether rain or shine), there are also mandatory lessons to learn about the different survival techniques in different environments around the world, the different weapons used by the different kingdoms, the history and culture of each kingdom, etc. And every week there will be a knowledge test where failure is made up with more physically strenuous training. Sayo endured the worst of the worst; stripping down to her underwear and thrown into a freezer, and a sauna for 8 hours with no food or water (which she almost froze to death and passed out from the heat), thrown into the middle of Aglow jungle with no food or water except for a short sword, an archery training where if you don't shoot your target in time, a carriage runs you over. There were a few times Sayo actually wanted to give up, she cried, begging K to give her a break, but what she receives was more scolding and beating of the baton. Sayo gritted her teeth and pushed through. The number of times she felt pain and suffering was so much that she was starting to get used to it. She has broken so many bones that she stopped counting. Her food was added a small dose of poison every day (a different poison every month), so she would gain immunity to that poison, but at the start, it was torturous as her stomach feels like someone is ripping it to shreds from the inside. Five years felt like an eternity for Sayo until finally, the final exam comes. 

The final exam comes in the form of an obstacle course. A deadly obstacle course. 

"34, this is it. This is your ticket out of here." K snickered. Sayo had a blank look on her face as she stared forward. At this point, nothing is going to amuse her anymore. She thought about the 2 kids who came in with her. After the first day, she has never seen them again. Each student is entitled to their enclosed training area. 

"Only me here? Where are the others?" Sayo asked monotonously.

"Others?" K raised an eyebrow, "OH! YOU MEAN 16 AND 19?" K bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny, K?" Sayo basically earned the right to call K just K due to the fact she has not died after the halfway mark.

"16 apparently had an allergic reaction to one of the poison and died, 19 broke his spine and is wheelchair-bound for life so he is assigned to one of the logistic roles. HAHAHAHAHA!" K continues laughing as if it was a big joke.

Sayo's eyes widened. That could have been her. Her life could have been ruined just like that...or even taken away. Yet, she is right over here, ready to take her final exam.

"Alright, enough about those 2 useless fucks. To be honest, 34, I kinda respect you just a teeny bit now, so don't fucking chicken out on this." K opened the door to a large room, where the sound of machinery can be heard. Sayo was stunned as she stared at the obstacle course in front of her. No. An obstacle course is a mild phrase for this, death run sounds more like it. 

The course mainly has 3 parts. The first part consists of 100 razor-sharp blades moving in a fixed direction but coming from all directions that it was impossible to fully predict your move. This is to test Sayo's reaction time. The second part consists of an enclosed room but Sayo could hear the roars of lions inside. It was probably a room to test Sayo's senses, fighting completely blind. The third part consists of metal plates on the floor, each metal plate is wired to a generator of increasing size. This is probably to test the limits of Sayo's pain tolerance. 

"Also, you're not allowed any food or water from now on until tomorrow morning when you take this test." K sniggered, still treating this casually. 

"What?! This is literally impossible!"

"What do you mean? You trained 5 years for these, don't throw my respect for you down the fucking drain!" K shouted back, clearly enraged.

Sayo clenched her teeth and stormed off. Now is not the time to waste energy. She slumped back down on her bed an attempts to sleep the day away, conserving as much energy as she can. But suddenly, loud music blared through the intercom, causing Sayo unable to fall asleep. 

_This is impossible, this is impossible. I am going to die. This is the end._

The entire wait was painful in itself. Sayo manages to catch a few winks but it was just a short 5 minutes doze off before she was awoken again by the loud noise. Soon, it was 5 am again and she dragged her tired body up. 

"Sleep well? I hope you did." K said sarcastically as he waited outside Sayo's dorm. Sayo did not answer as she stood there clad in full armour, looking at K dead in the eye. 

K merely chuckled as she led Sayo to the obstacle course. The loud sounds of machinery were ringing all around her again. She could hear the lions seems to be growling louder than yesterday, they must have been starved too. 

_No, I can't die here. I have come so far._

The only thing keeping as Sayo standing is her will to live. She felt weak, hungry, and cold. 

"You can start anytime you want. Remember the longer you wait, the weaker you get, HAHAHA!" K laughed as he walks away. Soon, Sayo could see K was sitting on a raised platform above the obstacle course, overseeing Sayo's every move. Sayo looked at the spinning blades with pure determination in her eyes. She rushes forward into the blades and dodges them expertly. At first, it seemed easy, because there were only a few blades coming at her, but as the first part of the course slowly comes to an end, the blades started to move faster and more irregularly. Sayo pushes through until...

_SLASH_

One of the blades cuts open the skin of Sayo's arm. Sayo screamed. Then another, and another. The blades cut her legs, her face, and her stomach. Fresh blood trickled down from her wounds almost immediately. Sayo jumped and finally made it out of the first part of the course, but her body was covered in fresh cuts. The worse one she got was on her left arm, which was quite deep. Sayo clenched her teeth and tore off the fabric of her inner shirt. She tied a knot around the wound, hoping it would stop the bleeding. 

Sayo went forward and pushed open the door, walking cautiously into the room. The lions immediately grew quiet as Sayo entered. The room was completely dark that Sayo could not even see a thing, not even if she stretched out her hand in front of her. Then, she heard a loud click at which she quickly turns around. She felt for the doorknob and turned it frantically, already suspecting what has happened. Sayo drew out her longsword that is sheathed at her waist, she could feel the eyes around her, even though she can't see it.

_The blood must have attracted the lions by now._

Sayo continues walking forward slowly. The room was not very large, as she quickly reaches the other end of the room, even though she was stumbling in the darkness. However, the door of the exit locked.

_I knew it. It wouldn't be so easy. I need to kill these lions before I can get out._

Sayo raised her sword as she closed her eyes, concentrating on her other senses. Soon, the lions began their attack. She heard a loud roar as she feels a sudden movement on her right. Sayo's grip on her sword tightens as she slashed up. Blood splattered across her face, mixing with her own. Then, it was silence again. There was a low growl as she could feel the other lions are observing her with their hearing and sense of smell. They knew one of their kind just got cut down. Sayo slowly turns in circles, readying herself for any other attack. Suddenly, she felt a huge impact smashed into her body. She flew across the room and landed on her back as her sword flew away from her grip. 

_How are they...?_

It was too late to think, Sayo could feel the other lion is pouncing on her at that exact moment. The lions are working together to finish her off. Sayo rolled over to the right, where she assumed where her sword dropped as she feels around on the floor for her sword. But the other lion pounced on her too. The lion pinned Sayo on the ground as it opened its jaws, attempting to bite off Sayo's head, Sayo used one of her hand to push the lion's head away. 

_I can't die here!_

Sayo's other hand felt the hilt of her sword, she immediately grabs it and stabs her sword into the lion's head. Soon, the lion stopped moving and slumped down on to her, at which she pushed its corpse off. The last lion lets out a mighty roar as Sayo could hear it's footsteps approaching fast towards her. Sayo shouted a warcry too, she jumped with all her might into the air and raised her sword above her head. The lion pounced at the exact same time, with its jaws wide opened. Sayo slashed down and felt her sword connecting with something. As Sayo landed on the ground, she hears a soft whimper before everything went silent. Sayo pants heavily as she used her sword to steady herself. She was exhausted, she felt like sleeping right now. She desperately needs something to drink. A loud click broke her from her trance. Sayo stumbled around blindly until she bumps into a wall. She followed the walls until she touches a doorknob.

As she turns the doorknob and pushes open the door, bright sunlight stung her eyes. Sayo tries to adjust to the light as she raised her hand to shield her eyes. She continues stumbling forward and she did not even notice she stepped on the first metal plate until she felt a weird sense of numbness spreading across her entire body. Then, she moved on to the second plate. This time, it was slightly more painful. She could feel it was intensifying the pain she is feeling from her open wounds. She gritted her teeth and moved on to the third plate. Sayo screamed in agony. The electricity is activating every single nerve cell in her body, amplifying all the pain she is feeling. Her wounds feel like its opening and closing again and again. Her whole body feels like is burning up, she could even smell a burnt smell coming from somewhere. It could be her hair or it could be her skin just roasted by the electricity. Sayo struggled to take another step as she landed on the fourth plate. Her knees buckled and she kneeled on the floor, wailing loudly. She could feel tears flowing down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. The pain felt like someone was tearing her body apart, every fiber inside her was twisting and turning. 

_I can't die here...I can't die here..._

Sayo crawled forward towards the fifth and final plate. After this, it is the end. She will finally escape from this hell. She will finally be able to become a Scarlet Knight and live in the castle. She could feel her consciousness starts to fade as her vision blurs.

_I can't...die...here..._

The last thing Sayo saw was a figure running towards her as she passes out.

* * *

Sayo woke up in a tent. She immediately recognises this as the medical tent set up in warzones on the borders of the Aglow Kingdom. Sayo tries to sit up but winced and lay back down. She felt her whole body aching.

"Don't fucking move, 34." A familiar voice sounded as K entered the tent.

"K..."

"You lucky bastard. One second late and you would have joined 16." K spat, his voice still filled with hostility, clearly contrasting the concerned look in his eyes.

"I...didn't pass the final test..."

"What do you mean? You are my student, of course you pass, idiot!" K sat down beside Sayo and crossed his arms.

"But...I passed out before I finished the course..."

"Fucking hell, it is the last plate. Take it as my parting gift alright?" 

"Huh? Aren't we supposed to work together in the future if I am to be a Scarlet Knight?" Sayo looked at K curiously.

"Hmph." K looked away.

"K, what the fuck happened?"

"You rest well 34. Promise me, you will be the best goddamn Scarlet Knight among the others okay?" K stood up to leave.

"K, WAIT! YOU GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME-" Sayo clutched her wound on her stomach and winced.

"Goodbye, 34." K turned around one last time to look at Sayo, then he walked out of the tent. Sayo was anxious, she did not know what K means at all. Parting gift? What the hell? Sayo lay back on the bed as a million thoughts went through her mind.

* * *

Sayo stood at attention at the knighting ceremony. The Queen clad in her scarlet red robes stood at the stage, holding a gleaming long sword. Soon, Sayo, fully clad in her armour, walked forward on to the stage, ready to be knighted by the Queen. She kneeled down as the Queen lightly taps both her shoulders and her head with the sword.

"Hereby, I announce you, Sayo Hikawa, as a Scarlet Knight." The Queen said in a loud voice to the crowd below. The crowd was dead silent. Sayo stood up and received her helm from the Queen. Then she went back down the stage.

Sayo found out what happened to K. He was exiled from the kingdom because...he saved Sayo. That day, when Sayo passed out, he endured the pain of the shock and picked up dragged Sayo's body across the fifth plate, immediately carrying her to the medical tent and told the nurse to save her life. Due to Sayo's natural superb body condition, she managed to survive. But all these were caught on tape, and the royal council decided Sayo not to pass the final test. K argued with the council, claiming Sayo did pass the fifth plate. The council then gave K a choice. Either Sayo did not pass the test, or K has to get exiled because he helped her cheated. K was furious. And in the end...

Sayo stared at the helm in her hands as a single tear formed at the corner of her eyes. She sat on the side of her bed.

_K you fucking idiot. I will show you I will be the best goddamn Scarlet Knight._

* * *

Sayo trained hard every day even after receiving the title of the Scarlet Knight. She went on to take many dangerous missions, earning badges after badges. At first, the veterans laughed at her, calling her rash and stupid. But soon, most of them stopped laughing. They were scared of her. Everyone on a mission with her tells stories of how ruthless she is. Soon, her story spreads, and Sayo became quite a scary legend among the Scarlet Knights and nobody really approached her. The words spread over to the Queen and the Queen assigned Sayo to her side, because how can you be in any danger if the danger is what is protecting you. Sayo accepted without much resistance. All her life, she has been following what life gave to her. She never really made any decisions for herself. She never really felt any love, thus she never really can love anything. The only hint of care she received was from K before he left. And then, it was back to her being alone again. That is until that night.

Sayo looked at the pleading eyes of the princess. She felt the princess gripping tightly on her arm. A loud voice screamed at the back of her head.

_This is your chance. A chance for a new life. A new adventure. Finally, something you can make a decision of your own. Follow her and explore this world with your own eyes, not from a freaking textbook._

Sayo did not know what got over her. Maybe it was her longing for freedom, maybe it was because she craved an actual relationship built with someone else.

"Fine. Two conditions. One, you must come back once you meet the Queen of Osel, no matter if she accepts your proposal or not. Two...I must follow you." Sayo stared at the princess, observing her reaction.

"I accept those conditions" Tsugumi replied back with determination in her eyes. 

_Maybe...this is the start of something new...and my first relationship with someone else...maybe...I can finally feel cared for and loved..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been wanting to explore for a while and it might show why Sayo is the way she is in the main storyline. I hope it does give more insights into the backstory of Sayo. Leave a comment below on who's backstory you are more interested in!


End file.
